A Princess Tale
by Bookity
Summary: What if Susan Pevensie managed to get her head turned round right again, and began to believe in Aslan again... what would her daughter be like? Here is my take on her daughter, and her first adventure into Narnia
1. Chapter 1

_Our story starts, in a small town in the British country side, where no one rushes to and fro, no one is trying to hurry time, and no one is trying to slow time. Every one just is, and this is why, almost 17 years ago, a distraught woman settled here after the death of all the people she held dear. And found hope and love again… but that's a different story._

_This is the story of a girl, who held much of the hope of the future in her hands, and didn't even know how much would be demanded of her…_

ZIZZ ZIZZ ZIZZ ZIZZ*

I rolled over and glared at the offending noise maker, to lazy to get up and turn it off. I continued my glaring until I heard my mom.

"Ara, if you're not down here in less than five minutes, you're cooking your own breakfast!" I transferred my glare to my door. I knew for a fact that you can _not_ hear my alarm from downstairs in the kitchen, especially not if the cretins were up, I swear, mom had to have super hearing and eyes in the back of her head…

"Ara…!"

"Be down in a minute Mum!" I rolled out of bed and hit the floor running.

15 minutes later I was running through the kitchen with my still wet hair, snagging my two pieces of toast and two travel bottles as I headed for the door. Till I felt my legs pinned to the ground.

"And what do you two cretins want?" They looked up at me. "We want to play Ara!" proclaimed Lilly, at seven considered herself the boss of me, even though I had good 10 years on her. Lilly looked up at me, trying her best puppy dog look out on me. With a quick grin, I picked her up and set her in her "special chair".

"Nice try kiddo, but I'm in a rush, archery competition next weekend and I've got to practice." Lilly pouted. I rolled my eyes and swooped Peter up into his high chair, making him giggle as I did so. "Look to make up for I'll tell you a Narnia story before you go to bed, ok?" Lilly and Peter were all smiles as I headed to the door, planting a kiss on Mom's cheek as I passed, taking the opportunity to whisper, "Remind me why we're doing the 24 hour babysitting for Creechard's kids." Mom winced at my nickname for her boyfriend. I felt kinda bad about it, but she should know its just a joke… really the guy's not all that bad… he's been dating her for about a year, and since his house burned down three months ago, his kids had been staying in our house. Thank goodness he had the good sense to find a long-term motel till he got a new place… or a ring…

I glanced at the clock, "I gotta run mom, take care." I kissed her again, tickled Petey on my way out. "When will you be back?" I stopped at the door way long enough to call back to her. "Supper time, see you then, Love you!" With that I was out the door and on my bike and on my way to the school.

That night as Lilly got ready for bed, I walked in to tuck her in to give Mom and Creechard some time alone downstairs.

"Hey Squirt, ready to finish hearing about King Peter's tournament in the Lone Isles?" Lilly nodded excitedly, and for the next 15 minutes I told her the stories I had been hearing since childhood, of valor, and honor, and kick-butt sword fights with giants and Calorman's. Lilly was blinking sleepily when I finished telling her about the High Kings next to last great battle..

"And, when the bear of a man swung his giant axe in a crushing blow aimed at the High Kings head, King Peter rushed him, knocking away his axe and his helm in two mighty blows." I finished the story and kissed her brow, then headed for the door. "Aravis?" I stopped, turning to the tired girl.

"What is it Squirt."

"Why did Miss Susan name you Aravis?" I smiled and shook my head, that was something I had wondered myself when I was Lilly's age. "Mum didn't name me kiddo, my dad did, now go to sleep." I hit the lights, and then jogged down the stairs and out the back door, snagging my bow from its place by the door. I was avoiding mum and Creechard, and I could already tell this was going to be another long nearly sleepless night, so I decided to get in some practice in the archery butt that "the Creep" and my dad had set up for me when Richards wife had still been alive. The steady thunk of the arrows hitting the target was soothing to my ears, and so mechanical that I didn't hear the footsteps coming up the path behind me.

"Hullo there Ara," I felt two large hands cover my eyes, trying to make me miss. "Guess who." I let go of the arrow. It sailed into the target with a satisfying thunk, dead center. I smirked as I shook off my best guy-friends hands.

"Nice try Timo, but not enough." I grinned up at my much taller friend, and then turned to get my arrows. Timothy kept up with me easily, his hands stuck lazily in his pockets.

"Well, I didn't think that that small effort would mess up "Miss Perfects" record." He flashed his own lazy grin, one that was reserved for our quiet rendezvous here in the place between our houses.

"Besides, I'm up against the daughter of Queen Susan, best archer there ever was in Narnia." I laughed at his silly words.

"What do you honestly still believe those fairytales Tim?" I looked at him, "I know we spent a lot of out childhood pretending to be Narnians, but really." I shook me head and turned away from him, not wanting him to even try to read what my face was saying. "It's time to grow up."

_Little did young Aravis know how growing up, would soon involve reviving an old "game", an old friend, an old rival, and a new chance_

**A/N- * Zizz is the sound that my alarm clock makes, and it's the most annoying thing out there…**_._

**Please review, tell me what you think, should this idea be continued? Or just modified to a one shot? A series of one shots? Who know, oh... the reviewers do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**Ara' POV**

ZIZZ ZIZZ ZIZZ ZIZZ

"Un…." I withdrew one hand from under my covers and reached out to swat the offending noise maker. _"It's Saturday for Pete's sake! Why ever would I set my alarm on a Saturday?!"_ I glared at the sun peeking threw the window. _'And who ever told the sun it was allowed to shine in my eye's on my day off!' _ Saturday's were reserved for just goofing off around the house, hanging out with friends, or extra practice time at the archer butt. After I got all my chores done that is…

I looked at the hand left on the alarm, reaching over to trace the small scar left from the accident. I shivered remembering the dream that was dogging even my wakeful moments.

Bright lights, tires squealing, shouts… and unexplainably, a feral lions roar..

"Ara, get up! I know you're alarm went off, Richard and Timmy are here to pick you up! You're late!!" I grinned into my pillow; Tim hated Timo, let alone Timmy… Wait, what did she say? Late for what? I glanced over at my door, where I had left my bow attached to the door with my gym bag all packed and ready for… Oh no! I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. How could I forget about the match today?!? It doesn't make sense, I never forget a match…

In less than 10 minutes, I was fully dressed and ready to go, thank goodness Mom had always insisted that I pack for anything the night before, or we never would have gotten to the station on time.

**Tim's POV**

I sat in my seat across from 'Lioness', I felt like smiling at the old nickname… I hadn't called her that since, her dad died. I didn't smile though; I didn't want that girl across from me getting any ideas. For some reason she wouldn't stop trying to catch his eye… Very annoying… So instead I leaned back in my seat and pretended to sleep. I pretended because I much preferred to try to figure my beast friend. She had been quiet the whole time, and that was unlike her. She normally was bouncy and hyper on the day's we had a match. It was her favorite thing to do… and she hadn't been ready for us, she's never late on match days, especially not tournament days, every other day, yes… just not on days like today.

I watched her sleep against the side window, her eye's flitting about under her lids. He wanted to help her, but she was pretty closed up after the accident. I glanced down at her hands, seeing the only scar that was visible from that day, even though it was 10 years ago; he knew that she still had some nightmares from it. He had watched her fall asleep one to many times not to realize it. Tim shook his head as he removed his jacket, forgoing his own pretend nap to place it on his sleeping friend. He settled back to study her again.

"Miss Perfect" was the title she had acquired at school. Perfect grades, perfect attendance; well accept for that time in 9th grade when simply everybody had the pox, perfect scores in archery, she was even the envy of all the girls at school with perfect hair, teeth and personality. She was just…Real, so real, she seemed perfect. Though she never saw herself as that, which was why everybody loved her at school, and why she was the most popular girl in town. But she really just preferred to be alone, or with just a few friends… playing games when they were younger, nowadays going to the cinema or shopping took some of her time, but not much.

It was that day almost seven years ago now that had changed her, no more games of Narnia, and no more fantasy worlds. Real was how she dealt with things, logically and by the book. If it didn't make sense, she had nothing to do with it, even though he had caught her telling stories to Petey and Lilly when Miss Su was busy, and had caught that wishful look in her eye while they practiced. He shook his head, wishing fervently he could help her recapture the child-like faith in the impossible that they had shared, even if it meant giving her part of his, _'After all,'_ he thought as too settled down to sleep, with this final thought drifting in front of his eyes _"I still believe in Narnia, why can't she?'_

Tim slipped into a light sleep, but deep enough to dream of his three favorite things, hiking in the woods, with Aravis, and a Lion leading the way, though he couldn't quite explain why he was carrying a sword, or what they were wearing, but nonetheless, he enjoyed the dream...

**A/N- I know, I know, short… But Tim's done and they don't want to wake up yet…. Augh… demanding little things….**

**Oh, and I was looking at the looking at the story traffic, and there're a lot of you not leaving a review, so I'm going to ask again that you please review… I have most of an idea where this is headed, but I'm very open to suggestions, critics, even flaming because it means you read all the way down to the end ;P (no harsh language plz) **

**Signing off, Bookit**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_'Thoughts'_

"Words"

_**Narrator/Commentator**_

'**Creechard's POV**

Richard watched the teenagers sleep. These two had best friends since he had moved here with his family six years ago. Then he had been married for only a short time. Lilly was barely a year old, and around the time Peter had was born was when Ash had died after almost two years in coma, marking the end of the change in Aravis' attitude from carefree but responsible, to quiet, contained and much less likely to laugh. _'I don't even think that I've seen her real smile in… Since Ash died three years ago."_

Richard shook his head. Terry had died in the same accident that caused Ash's coma. That was what had brought him and Susan together, in a way. He hadn't even let himself think of her in anyway but a grieving friend till after Ash was confirmed dead. Then from there, well… Richard fingered the boxes in his pocket. From here, they would find out.

Rich looked up, here was their stop. He sighed and reached across to wake up the teens.

**Aravis' POV**

"Aravis, Aravis, wake up." I was a little groggy when I looked up at Creechard. "Wha-?"

"We're at the stop Aravis… it's time to go." I glanced at Tim who looked like he was just waking up too. I stretched, shaking the last vestiges of _that_ dream from my head.

"Well then," I stood and grabbed my things, "Lets get a move on, we don't want to be late…"

_**The trio made it to the bus stop and from there to the small archery stadium that the rival school had set up for this tournament. Here is where pieces being to come together Tim, and here is where they begin to fall apart for Aravis. Though all this doesn't begin till near the end of the tournament, but let's not skip anything, after all, all of this starts with the unthinking words of a rival…..**_

**Ara's POV**

I felt myself relaxing as I listened to the crowd noises around me. Archery may not be a really big thing, but in our corner of the world, it was pretty important. These school tournaments were a big deal to those who followed the archery world.

I pulled my bow out and strung it, enjoying the feel of the holding the bow in my hands again. It was soothing, especially after that awful dream….

_**As Aravis readied herself for the tournament, getting off the bus was a girl much like her. Tall, dark haired, a rather pretty, Considered "Perfect" by her peers, she allowed this to go to her head. Where Aravis was kind, if not a little distant, this girl could be cruel and manipulative. While Aravis held herself like a queen or princess, Tabatha, as was this girls name, believed herself to be a queen in her school, and treated those around her as such.**_

**Tim POV**

I stood on the curb, watching Tabs get off the bus, _'Surrounded by a flock of boy's, drooling over her as usual." _I couldn't contain my disappointment as approached my little sister. She looked up at me, giving me a smug smile, as she handed off her bag one of the many girls who followed after her.

"Hold on to this for me will you dearie," I braced myself for what I knew came next. "Timothy! Hello brother!" Even though I was ready for her normal over the top greeting, I still felt myself knocked back a pace. I held her lightly, then let go as she pulled back. "Did you come to cheer me on?" She laughed over her shoulder to her clones.

"Tim's such a good big brother, always coming to cheer me on." I could hear the falseness in her voice. Something was wrong; he could tell by the way she held her arm.

"Actually I came wi-" I couldn't finish as her hand covered my mouth.

"Come on Tim, let's go talk shall we?" Her gaze left me no room to argue. She dragged me along behind her, well ahead of the rest of her team. She loosened her grip on his arm once they reached the doorway; she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Don't tell me you came with Aravis, _again_ Timmy." I shook my head.

"What happened between you too, you guy's used to best friends." Tabatha shook her head, mocking her older brother.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy…" She looked up at me, as if she pitied me! "Everyone has to grow sometimes," she rubbed her arms in front of her. "Just like we used to play those silly Narnia games, Aravis and I grew apart; she couldn't get over her dad's death, and I wasn't going to play along Timmy." I moved away from the tips of her hair as she flicked them at me. "Unlike you, brother… You can't seem to help playing along with her." I shook my head, then noticed the bruise on her wrist, but she turned away before I could ask her about it.

"I'll see you at home Timmy." I sighed, _"My silence is going to get me in real trouble someday…" _I headed back inside, and took a seat in the stands. In the middle of the stands, I knew that Aravis would understand if I sat on the other side, but Tabatha wouldn't… sitting in the middle was a much better bet…

_**And so, the afternoon wore on. Aravis and Tabatha both shot perfect rounds, and as the evening progressed this continued. Till at the very end of the day, they were chosen for the tie-breaking shots from the respective schools.…..**_

_**A/N, Ok sorry about the delay... school is wrapping up for the year, which means an annoyingly large amount of school work being done. And I hit a roadblock halfway through with Tabatha... She's annoying, but don't worry, she won't stay that way, oh, and yes they will go to Narnia in the next chapter. Another thing is that first person POV is not my favorite to write from. Hopefully it will become easier as the story progresses... and I'm switching to third person narrative/POV for big events... maybe that will help... Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/right :)**_

_**Bookit  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the lateness folks, don't know why I took so long to update… Oh well, no excuses, on to the chapter!_

I felt my hands quiver from rage,

'_Tabatha couldn't have meant it, she couldn't have meant it, she was just showing off to her friends… There is no way she would…'_ I stole a glance at Tabs… I still thought of her by that name, even though we hadn't really been friends since she started caring more about what people thought of her than was healthy for her. Tabs used to be different

'_Then again, so did I'_ I felt my nose wrinkle in memory of something Tim had told me several days ago. Well his equivalent of yelling at me… But I shook my head. This was not something to dwell on now. Right now I have a competition to win…

_**Both girls approached the starting mark, where their quivers waited…**_

TABS POV

I looked over at my one time best friend. I could still read the girl like a book; she hadn't changed much, well except I never saw her smile much anymore. I bit my lip,

'_Maybe she had heard the comment I had made to Shelly…. Or was it Kelly? I never get it right. '_

I flipped my braid over my shoulder, avoiding Robs look. I was not about to let anything mess with my concentration, I have a competition to win…

_**Both girls approached the mark, moving almost in synch as they drew and knocked the arrows to the call of the announcer. But, if you were like Miss Su, you would notice something was wrong…. and not only with the two archers.**_

"Knock arrows!" I couldn't help but notice how easily Tabs moved together, almost in unison, like we had so many years ago when we started learning.

"Draw arrows." I focused in on my target, then heard something.

"Release!" Two arrows flew through the air, though mine was off. I frowned, that noise must have thrown me off a hair on the release. My eye's whipped over to Tabs as I heard her snicker.

"Trying to make it look better, so you can say that you only missed by a little bit." I felt my blood boil as the proctor called for us to knock arrows again. At the call to draw, I took careful aim…

"Release!" I let go and had the satisfaction of it flying deep into the dead center of the target. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that Tabs had missed dead center… and by the same exact margin as I had missed on the last shot.

"Playing the copycat game today are we Tabs?" I ignored the glare that I knew was being shot at me. Out of all our past together, her nickname was the one thing I could still get her with.

"No, the wind blew on my shot." I could hear her teeth clenching in frustration. I gave a neutral 'Hmm' to that as the proctor was approached by someone from the stands, and they promptly started arguing.

"That idiot, what is he doing?" I glanced over at Tabs who was cradling her wrist in one hand. Then I took a closer look at the guy who was getting in the proctors face.

"Hey, isn't that Jeremy?" Before my dad had died, and Tabatha changed, we had been a group of four; Timothy, myself, Tabatha, and Jeremy. When Tabs and I had our falling out, for some reason, her brother continued to be my friend and Jeremy (my cousin on Dad's side) had remained as Tabs. I even think that they started dating this past semester.

Her gaze whipped around to me, her eye's glowing with… something. I couldn't place it really, and that scared me. For all the growing apart we had done since my dad died, Tabatha was always an open book to me, much like I was to her.

"So what if it is Aravis, it's not like that's any of your business." Venom laced her tone, and… concern? Where did that come from? I held up my hands, well one of them, the other still held my bow.

"I was just asking, I haven't seen him since…" I did some mental math, then it hit me, I saw a small change in her eyes, a softening almost.

"Since we stopped talking… Ara, I know." We held each other's gazes for a moment, and then looked away when an unusual sound filled the air. The clear sweet notes of a horn floated around us, reminding us of some things we'd rather forget.

"You know, this is why I missed." I felt my nose scrunch in disappointment. "Some idiot started playing when I was releasing.." I expected Tabatha to smirk and laugh at me, but instead she simply said;

"Same here, Oh the proctor is back." Tabatha's voice dropped back into what I was used to from her nowadays. I sighed and took my place again as the proctor. It had been nice to have my best girl friend back, even if only for a moment. Mechanically, I approached the stand again;

"Knock arrows!" The music grew as we simultaneously moved to follow the order.

"Draw!" The music swelled to an almost a fever pitch,

"Release!" And then it happened; time stood still, our arrows stilled in the air, I felt like a giant hand grabbed me 'round the waist and yanked me backwards. I tumbled down into a green bush, hearing myself moan, I looked around. I was in the middle of…. The woods? What was going on? I saw three figures stirring on the ground around me, first making out Tabs, then Jer, and finally Tim. I stood, sore from the tumble. Every one was speechless it seemed.

"We aren't in England… are we…" Said Jeremy, his voice so loud in the stillness. Tim rubbed his head saying;

"Well we aren't in Kansas anymore Jerjer…" But the silliness of the phrase was lost on Tabs and I as we stared at what was right in front of us

"Are we-" I began;

"-in Narnia?" Tabs finished for me, her whisper filled with awe. Both boys looked at each other, sharing a smirk, thinking we were nuts and that this could be explained. After all they had been joking, till they turned to see what we were looking at. We all stood in disbelief, staring at the flickering light issuing from the Lamp Post.

_Ha, they are finally in Narnia! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I feel silly. I've always hated when someone started a fic and then never finishes it. And I know I deleted a Naruto fic, but I couldn't keep obsessing about it to the detriment of all my school work. And since I'm mostly done with high school I feel better about keeping this Fic, my first Fic alive. So without further ado, Chapter 5 of _A Princess Tale_;_

Peter, High king of Narnia, First ruler of the Four Siblings, Ruler of Narnia's Golden Age, third only to Aslan and the First King Frank; was scared to death. For the first time since he had come to True Narnia… he was worried. He had no way of knowing how many of years had passed since they came here. Well until Aslan had told him that it had been almost 1000 years. And Aslan had told him, and several others among the reigning kings that there would be one last push from all their enemies, from the Serpent Witch to the Giants of the North and Calormans. All of them were gathering under Jadis, the White Witch; Narnia's first and greatest foe. Plus countless numbers of their loyal subjects… Peter sighed as he remembered Oromis' words to him during his first battle; "Numbers do not win the war."

"But by the Lion it helps…" he whispered…

"Peter, Aslan's here." Peter turned to find his brother, Edmund. Called King Edmund the Just during their time in Narnia… Eddy the Lawyer in England… and never had Peter thought his brother deserved the title more than now. Back on earth Edmund had been planning to be a barrister. And he would have made a killing if he chose to. He would have been amazing… and now he helped his brother and King Frank not lose their minds when it came to dealing the vast amount of Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, and varied nobles who now lived in the Land of Aslan.

"Coming Ed." Back to the madness that became his life after Aslan's announcement….

"_Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes, good beasts of Narnia; Things as we know them are coming to a close…" Murmurs spread through the crowd. Coming to a close, what could that mean? They had been living in Paradise for… well no one could really remember how long it had been…_

"_But have no fear, my Father, the Emperor Beyond the Sea, has told me what will come. In His plan, everyone will, from the past and present, will be reunited here. It will take time, and new heroes will have to take the call." That sentence got every body's attention. _

"_But Aslan, Why do we need more heroes? We have every hero Narnia has ever needed here." Peter looked at the beast who had spoken up. This one he recognized from his time in Narnia. The old owl had been one to always question why, and now he understood why Lucy spoke of some of the animals had remained the same, even after all these years._

_Aslan looked at the owl shaking his majestic head slightly, but before he said anything, one of the young lanbs who had been killed by the Telmarines first taken over Narnia;_

"_Because we still need some more silly," The child turned adoring eye's to Aslan,_

"_Aslan wouldn't send more heroes if we didn't need them… would you?" Aslan smiled as he approached the lamb. Gently, he licked his head;_

"_No I would not child." Looking up, he said;_

"_Out of the mouths of babes, yes Oronis?" The owl blinked then nodded slowly. Raising his head, Aslan called out;_

"_Kings of Narnia, meet me in The First Kings throne room… there is much to discuss!"_

Days had passed since then. And century's worth of wisdom was not helping in keeping things calm. Every king had a different plan, most every queen was hiding behind her fan, pretending to faint at the prospect of war. Princes wanted to prove themselves… again. And the princesses were of no help, many being even sillier than their elders.

In fact there were only five females who seemed to have a head on their shoulders. Queen Helen was one, her astute judgment and knowledge of her descendants proving helpful in keeping them in line. The maiden Queen of Narnia's Silver age, who after her father's unfortunate death in battle and before her brother's ascension to the throne had beaten back the first threat of the Northern Giants, a Princess from the Seven Isles who was helping Edmund with the more cantankerous members of the Council of Kings. King Cor of Archenlands wife, Aravis, was standing steady beside her husband, discussing something with Prince Corin Hammerfists, probably who would take out more of the enemy and how. And Lucy… Peter shook his head. One of the youngest Queens, and yet she was being the most useful in helping organize the noisy Talking Animals from her place of honor on Fledge the winged horses back.

"Fellow Kings of Narnia, please, even if we only agree on one thing, we must send someone to bring Aslan's promised helpers to us!" Peter looked up, locking eyes with Caspian. Who knew that they would become good friends here, he shook his head as he looked to King Frank.

"King Caspian the Tenth, what do you propose?" Finally, quiet filled the room.

"We mustn't assume that Aslan will send them right to use." He glanced at his Queen, the daughter of Romandu the star. "Aslan knows that he didn't when they came to help me to reestablish Narnia as it was supposed to be in my time." Peter smiled behind his hand as he too stood and approached the floor.

"I believe you sent an over excited Squirrel…" Titters ran through the assembled royalty as they saw Pattertwig begin to zip around among the Talking Beasts squeaking "He means me, the High King means ME!" Until one of the Bulgy bears comically collared the hyper squirrel.

"…And a grumpy dwarf to show us the way." King Frank looked at Peter, nodding his head a little. Aslan had known what he was doing when he choose the Pevensie lad as High King, then again, when did Aslan not know what he was doing?

"So are we to assume that you agree with King Caspian, High King Peter?"

"Yes Sire, I do." The First King of Narnia nodded, and then looked to his wife, she nodded to him.

"Very well, Queen Lucy the Valient, choose for us eight of our most loyal Talking Beasts, four must be swift of foot, paw, hoof, or wing, and four must be small enough to ride on the swift ones. And, yes Pattertwig, we see you there, ask Queen Lucy… And send them to the four places you deem most likely that Aslan would send the newcomers… Now onto other matters, we must decide who is to lead the western front…"

Lucy clapped her hands together, calling the attention of her beloved animal friends, quickly making her decisions as to who would go with whom.

"Alright, Farsight, you carry Reepicheep, and go Aslan's How in the east. Lion, you and Pattertwig go the Forbidden Garden to the north. Correy, you and Dari go to Carparival in south, And…"

"My Lady." Lucy glanced over at where she was addressed, "Yes, what is it?"

"Perhaps I should go to Lanternwaste with River." She followed the volunteers pointing snout to a cantankerous beaver who was hiding behind some of the bigger beasts. A smile grew on her face as she saw why this might be an interesting idea.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that, Lantern Waste is by far that farthest, yes. Now hurry, all of you. There is no time to waste" Her smiled faded as she turned back to listen to the proceedings, though a ghost of a smile stayed as she listened to River complain as he and his ride took off skyward… 'Just like his dad that one…'

**Elsewhere in the woods…**

_**Three figures stood before a large window of clear ice, waiting for the moment to come and the Emperor would let them loose for one last attempt to get back at the humans and Talking Animals who had put them there. One was dressed in gown of green scales, one was a hideous creature. Feathers hung from its body, and its eyes were harder than the ice surrounding them, and even worse to look into. And the smell…. it was far from pleasant actually reminiscent of dead animals. But the others were willing to wait, after all, it wasn't too much longer and they would be able to act on the other side of the mirror…**_

Three beings entered the cavern, each avoiding the crazy eyed stare of the hag who cackled in the corner; one, a short stout man with a long black beard, one a great shaggy beast with large horns, the last in the cavern a tanned skin man with a shiny round helm and a crooked nose. From outside a large face could be seen, a giant man kneeling down to look in on the proceedings.

The hag jumped from her seat, cackling as she yanked the man's knife from its sheath, and dragging the blade over his skin, chanting;

"Son of Adam, we have not

Lesser blood, this man must do

Lady Snake Guide us

Laird* Tash Light the way

Lady White Lead us on

Come, come, come, COME!"

Three drops and the room began to chill. Two more, wall began to grow an icy skin. Four more and the mirror was complete, causing all five beings to drop to their knees, the Calorman cradling his bleeding hand to his chest.

A figure stirred beyond the sheen of the ice, the third one. Even within the ice, her breath gave off an icy chill, causing her companions to shake as she passed them. Jardis, once Queen of Charn, once False Queen of Narnia fixed her icicle gaze on the ones kneeling before her;

"Generals, what is your report? And it better be good." Even her voice was as piercing as an ice spear. The three glanced among themselves, sharing their worries, and then they began;

"My Lady, the trees have made their report, there are strangers in the wood…."

**Still Elsewhere in the Wood, With the Strangers;**

**NoMan's POV**

Tabatha and Jeremy where making their way around the lamppost to the west, Aravis and Timothy to the east. None of them had a clue what they were looking for. And none of them were too anxious to lose sight of each other so soon enough the four of them were standing around the lamp, feeling slightly strange. First one glanced around, then another would, then yet another, and around in a circle, each one to embarrassed or ashamed to try to speak.

Each one felt the same thing, a sense of awe at where they were, a sense of excitement that child hood dreams were coming true, and a sense of unease, as if something was watching them, stalking them even. But no one said a word, each held back by what had happened after Tabatha and Tim's parents split, and the girls broke their friendship. When Timothy had remained with his mom, keeping his place as Aravis' best guy friend, while Tabatha moved to the same town where Jeremy lived and that was the end of their group, the end of their dreams.

Finally, Jeremy stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head in confusion, gathering courage in the glow of the lamplight;

**Aravis POV**

"I don't know about you guys, but something is, off here." I couldn't help but nod in agreement as he gestured around at the trees, older and denser than what I had envisioned from mom's stories, some might even say they were borderline ancient.

"I feel like-"

"We're being watched." I glanced at Tim. I had forgotten that he and Jeremy always were finishing each other's s sentences. It was comforting, to see that their relationship hadn't changed at least.

"Where do suggest we go Jeremy?" Tabatha waved her hand, indicating the close packed woods. "There's no path, not even a gap in the-"

"Psst." Tabatha stopped, glanced around, and then continued;

"… Not even a gap in the woods, how are we supposed to-"

"Psst!" I joined in her confused glance around the woods. No one was there, so she started again, more cautiously, looking around as if she might see who was playing a joke on her;

"I mean, where we would go. We don't even know-"

"Air all 'umans this t'ick'eaded!" I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open.

"Ah know that Ah wasn't being to terribly o'vious, but still…"

I couldn't help myself, my mouth fell open. I looked at the others; they had the same amazed stare.

"What!" beady eyes looked at us as if he was confused at our reactions. "'aven't any o' you seen a Talking Beaver before!"

_**So, there it is. I hope you liked this revival of my first fic. Please tell me what you think…**_

_***I wanted to keep the "la-" sound going, so I made the Hag Scottish… Yeah a little lame I know…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**When we last saw our four unknowing adventurers, they had lost their ability to speak as they were confronted by the last Talking Beaver of Narnia. And to say they were shocked speechless would be, at least half way right….**_

**Jeremy's POV**

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It was too ironic. Narnia was real! And here was a beaver… a Talking Beaver! Who seemed very upset at my state, but I couldn't help it! It was just too funny! Tabby was glaring daggers at me, like that was new. Aravis was behind me, doing who knows what, and Tim was doing his equivalent of "I told you so" smirking a little bit to himself and shaking his head, course that last bit could be directed at me…

"No," Aravis started behind me, huh, she's closer that I thought-

"Yowch!" I jumped as I felt her hand leave a mark on the back of my head. Her face told me that she was just as surprised as the rest of us, and she was annoyed at my laughter. I shrugged; you can't change how you react in a situation like this. I glanced at Tabatha, her gaze had turned to the beaver again… she looked like a fish with her mouth open like that...

"Hey!"Aravis turned away from me to the beaver, ignoring the fact that she had just hit me, twice! Well I guess I deserved those….

**Aravis POV**

"I'm sorry about my friend; he's a bit of jokester." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way that beaver was staring at me. He was obviously perturbed about something. Could it be Jeremy?

"Ah could see that young'un. Now, if you lot will follow me, we'll get you to the Council of too many Kings." He settled down on all fours and began to waddle his way back to the woods. No one moved to follow him, and he noticed. Turning to look over his shoulder he shook his head. He stopped heading for the woods, and instead raised his paws to his mouth;

"Oi Fledge! Come over here! Ah don't think that they believe me!" Nothing happened.

**NoMans POV**

"Oh, just 'cause we found them, now 'e thinks he can just take a nap does he." The grumbling beast hurried into the underbrush surrounding the clearing. "Ah'll show you, leave me in a lurch will you… Yah!" Suddenly, it sounded as though an enormous bird had taken flight from nearby, though they more intent on the dark brown shape that flew through the air, knocking into Jeremy taking him to the ground. But that was soon pushed aside as the sound of wings increase fourfold around them.

Four faces turned upwards, one remained on the ground, grumbling about upstart flying beasts. The other grounded beings ignored him, once again being struck dumb by the sight before them. Descending upon them was a majestic horse; his wings framed by the sun so almost a halo appeared around them. Touching down lightly before them, his noble head turning as he speared each of them with his gaze: First Tabatha and she looked away quickly, preferring to help Jeremy off the ground than keep her eyes on the more than intelligent gaze directed at her, the horse's eye's settled on Jeremy next, causing the chuckling lad to fall silent. He kept his eyes locked with ancient browns of the Pegasus, nodding to an unspoken question; the horse moved his glance to Tim. Tim felt himself stand taller under the probing eyes. It was odd, this horse seemed to be sizing him up, looking for flaws, judging him almost looking for a way to make him look away. After a few moments, the horse nodded and moved onto looking to Aravis. Here he was the first to down as he dipped into a short horsey bow.

"Welcome to Narnia young travelers. Now River, if you'd stop complaining and simply get beack on my back, we'll be on our way."

"Wait just a second, what's going on? Who are you? Why are we here, and-" The horse spun on his hind legs, swiftly shutting off any complaints from the loud blond girl.

"I am called Fledge, Father of all the Flying Horses, Carrier of Narnia's First Heroes, and you all are going to meet with Aslan. By your faces you already know who he is."

"It's not possible."

**Aravis POV**

"There is no way this is possible. It… it… it doesn't make sense!" There was no way that the…. Stories my mother told me when I was little, are true. It just couldn't be I mean if they were true and mom was actually-

"Hmhmhm, There is no time to be debating whether Narnia is real or not, we don't much time at all." I could almost see the urgency rolling off of the horse, of course, some of that may have been the discomfort of having a large beaver trying to lever its way onto his back.

"Ah, face it Fledge, there're nah gonna come if'n you only tell them that much. Oh 'bout this." The dark lump turned around, making himself confortable and at the same time seeming a scared of how to stay on the broad backed beast.

"You noisy lot come wi' us, we'll find some place safe for the night, and in the morning head for Aslan's Castle. All yer questions will be answered there by First King Frank an' High King Peter."

"I don't know… guys?" I looked around. Trying to gauge the faces and reactions of the others.

"I don't know about you Aravis, But I'm in!" Same ol' Jeremy ready to jump in at a moment's notice...

"I don't care where the rest of you go, I'm staying here." Turning I took in the face of my one time friend. She was scared. Something about this was scaring her. She crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Awe, but Tabs, come on, it's Narnia! We've waiting for this forever why-"

"She can stay if she wants to Son of Adam." Said the horse, Fledge I think? I turned to Tim, who had that satisfied look that I absolutely hated to see. Especially now that I knew I was wrong about… a lot of things.

"I'm in." Two words… how typical. I took a deep shuddering breath and turned to Fledge.

"I guess I'm coming too then." I felt, rather than saw Tabatha's disappointment. "Tabs you might want to come too." The majestic horse nodded and turned to lead the way out of the clearing. Tim fell in right behind, disappearing into the underbrush quickly, Jeremy followed slowly, glancing over at Tabatha several times before he too disappeared. I glanced around, trying to remember every story told by my mother about this place as I too walked to the edge of the clearing. Isn't this where..? It was…

"You know Tabs," I paused just before I too walked into the foliage. "In Mum's stories, these woods were always chock full of wolves and other nasty things." I glanced over my shoulder at the particularly gnarled trunk behind the girl. "Like some of the tree's." I heard the sharp intake of breath, and knew I had done my work. Soon enough Tabatha would be joining us, now to be sure she can _find_ us….

**Tabatha's POV**

"Oh and Tabatha, watch out for the wolves and the tree's… ha! I settled down against the lamppost in the middle of the clearing.

"Like I'm going to be scared of stories and some-" Just as was speaking the wind picked up, making a very strange wooshing sound "-Ok maybe the winds kinda spooky but I'm not gonna cave just because-" A rustle was heard behind her, and several dark shapes low to the ground seemed to be circling her. "Umm well, it is kinda cold out here and…" A low growl could be heard from somewhere behind her. Turning she saw a large pair of golden eye's looming just beyond the edge of the clearing.

Standing, she began to make her way over to where she saw the others disappear towards

"Then again… what's wrong with playing it safe…" And then she took off down the path she found there just as quickly as she could, following clues left behind by, well she assumed Jeremy would be the only one who cared enough to leave them. Or maybe that horse was just too big and broke the branches on the low foliage. She shook her head as she hurried through the dense woods. Even Jer would have trouble finding a reason to want to lead her to them nowadays.

"Hello Daughter of Eve."

**NoMan's POV**

They were sitting around a fire waiting for sleep to take them. Fledge had gone out to check on the surroundings for the night, and River was already curled up by the fire, snoring his heart out. Jeremy's quiet snores joined his and Tim drifted off to a quiet sleep soon after. Only Aravis was still awake when Fledge came back, followed by a sheepish Tabatha.

Aravis didn't say a word as Fledge took a position behind her and as Tabatha joined her both girls settled down for the night, side by side, leaning on the flanks of Narnia's first winged horse.

_**In the Woods 'round Lantern Waste…**_

Around a blue fire, a creature dressed in billowing rags chanted, throwing powders into the flame and causing a smoke to become like a dense fog that rolled out from the cave. It covered the ground, spilling forth from the mouth of the cave, covering the land like a sickness and spreading a chill over everything it touched. Echoes of the hags voice seemed to echo from within it, spreading her grating, chilling call through the land;

_Swift of foot and fleet of paw,_

_Come, here this cravens call_

_Come from glen_

_Come from den_

_Come from shadows near and far;_

_Hear the call, come for War!_

Shadow's long left undisturbed stirred, venturing into the night. Things of nightmares woke, taking flight as they winged their way to the calling grounds. Things that were only spoke of in hushed terms, behind closed doors during the reign of the Narnian kings, and ones that were even worse that had never been allowed to see the light of day, made their way to the caves. Their time was coming; they would have their day in the sun…

_**Elsewhere in Narnia… as yet untouched by this evil call to war, other worries touch the tender heart of Narnia's youngest Queen…**_

Queen Lucy was walking around one of the many gardens of found in Aslan's Country, looking for many of the numerous healing plants. Sighing, she knelt by another clump of yarrow. None of them had any idea how the fighting would go this time around. Almost every King and Queen had seen war or at least the effects of it and knew somewhat of how fighting and wounds went. But this was different. There had been no war so long, and everyone was here and all of them had… died once. Was it possible to die again? or would everyone simply fight on and on till one of the combatants dropped from exhaustion? would it even be a fight? would Aslan just take care of it all, like he had with the Witch back at the beginning of the Golden Age?

So many questions, all of them being debated over and over again, the men and women doing the arguing, which was what Lucy would call what was going now, they were just turning in circles looking for an answer. All in all it would give in the most patient of the many queens a headache… which was why she found herself gathering herbs with the niads and dryaids.

"Hello dear one how is the gathering coming?" Lucy stood and smiled as she turned to her favorite being in the whole of Narnia.

"It's coming along well Aslan, and the naids and dryaids really have everything in hand I'm only out here because, well…" Aslan looked at her, his gentle gaze prompting her to simply ask what had been on her mind.

"Oh Aslan, couldn't you tell them the answer to their questions and get them to stop all their arguing?"

"Because dear one, sometimes people need to simply learn to let things come and learn from them as they come. For now, your brother and King Frank have found many of the less word-"

"And hot air…" A warm chuckle floated over glen in response to her comment.

"Yes Lucy, less word _and_ hot air filled Kings and Princes and they are doing just fine." Lucy smiled a little, but couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness as she looked at the Lion. Sighing, she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, glad that he came to say good bye before he left them to find their way from the directions they had already been given.

"You are coming back Aslan, aren't you? When we need you the most, you will come back won't you?" She felt his warm breath cover her, relishing the peace that came from knowing that he would be there, even if everything changed. Aslan gently disentangled himself from her embrace.

"Courage Lioness, courage, for you will be called upon the dark days to help your people keep their own courage." He began to pad away from her the naids and draids curtseying low to him as he passed them, but she had one more question for the departing lion.

"Aslan, will we ever see Susan again?" It had been niggling her heart for some time now, but this was the first she had voiced her concern to anyone. The golden lion turned to her, his golden eye's radiating understanding of her concern. As he spoke, his voice began to fade, just as he began to fade from view;

"Remember Lucy, Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen of Narnia."

_**Alright, chapter um this is 6? Yes 6, Well, what do you guys think? A lot more dialogue in this one than in past chapters? Good? Bad? And the plot is kinda taking shape as I go. I know where its going, how it gets there is still a bit hazy so ideas are welcome. Thanks to everybody whose read, and cyber flowers and chocolate for everyone who reviewed **____** Bye till next time. **_

_**-Bookity**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't think I'm going to make it a habit to answer reviewers on the main story page but FMT (sorry about the abbreviation, but you have a long name :p )has a valid point. And I thought I would address it here. It pertains to Aravis' sputtering denial about Narnia actually being real, even though she is quite obviously **_**standing**_** in the middle of it;**_

_**FelipeMarcusThomas**__**; It's not that she is questioning its existence, it's she's having trouble believing what is right in front of her eyes. Having dreamed about Narnia as a kid than having many of the dreams forcibly squelched by her dad's death, she's having some issues processing that the stories she has heard all her life are true, and some of the repercussions of those truths.**_

_**And yes, I am viewing as the ending of the Millennial Kingdom, points to you for seeing it :)**_

_**And sorry about the delay, but there is about a thousand more words in this one to make up for it. Enjoy :)  
**_

_**Type set like this is a narrator. He's a rarity, but he hangs around for when I need him.**_

_**And now to the main story in **_**Rivers POV**

The first thing I realized as I was waking up was that it was cold. Not the 'Morning-the-suns-not-quite-out-yet' or a spring time chill. It was a bone numbing, teeth chattering cold. Next was the noisy human had joined us last night. Fledge must have gone out and found her last night when he disappeared, speaking of disappearing… He's gone, AGAIN!

Grumbling, I went to stir up the fire so the humans wouldn't complain too much when they finally woke up, adding some wood from the pile I had gotten last night. There was more than last night, how did that-?

"Oh, you're awake." I turned. There stood that goofy boy and the quiet one. "Morning Mr. Beaver, saw many logs in your sleep?" I squinted at the boy, and then waited for him to pass me and I whipped my tail around to hit his ankle. And he hit the floor, but had the dignity not to yelp about his just desserts.

"Boy, Mr. Beaver is my dad… Do you have any idea how confusin' it is to more than one Mr. Beaver around? Call me River, that's me name. Now, how about that wood…"

**Jeremys POV**

I stood and stretched, rubbing the sore spot on my back. I deserved that spill, and I've taken worse for my teasing. Tim was laughing in his way, meaning smirking and his eye was getting that annoying twitch it did whenever he found something to mock me with.

"All right River, Timotheus* over there dragged me out to get wood when his toes got too cold this morning and we got some more wood. No idea where Fledge went, or how Tabs got here last night…. Though I'm glad she is…"

"What was that joker boy?" My face flushed and I shook my head.

"Nothing, Well, um yeah nothing." I felt rather than saw his eyes narrow as he watched me. Note to self; this beaver has excellent hearing…. After a moment of staring at me, he apparently decided that what I said didn't really matter and moved onto whatever was on his mind. And he missed the glare I sent to Tim, couldn't seem to stop his "I'm-laughing-on-the-inside" routine… that irked me more than him actually laughing…

"It don't matter, he'll be back, and he brought her in so she is his problem… as soon as he gets back." It was odd to see a look of pure irritation on an animal's face. Normal animals were hard to read, expect when they were begging for food. And River was a nice change from that, though I'm gonna have to remember his tail is pretty good weapon.

"Alright, wake the girls. We gotta get moving." Tim and I glanced at each other (Finally done with the laughing). Neither girl was a morning person. And waking them before they got their prescribed amount of sleep was deadly to either the waker-upper or the alarm clock on some days.

"That's gonna take some time if we want to be safe and not get our heads smashed into the wall…"

_**While the boys plotted as to how to wake up their friends, in a place Over the Great River and through the Silver Woods, near the House that Aslan Built, High King Peter strolled through the daisies and the tree's surrounding the council chamber, well if strolled was stomped and daisies were supposed to be bent down the middle without their petals and trees were supposed to have numerous gashes up and down their trunks. Thankfully, the dryaids from these trees were very understanding and had developed a very thick outer layer of bark to deal with the many frustrated kings who would storm through that very glen.**_

**Peters POV**

"Peter, are you all right?" The high king sank to one knee among the crushed daisies, panting heavily. "I'm alright Lu, just trying to relieve some of that..."

"Tension, frustration, craziness, hot air?" She smiled as she passed him a towel and a glass of water. "Throw me a line Pete," She sat down on nearby stump. "I'm running out of words for the bags of air in the Council Room." Peter smiled at his little sister. She may be the most patient of Queens, but she did know how to make him feel better.

"Alright, I get it, back to work refereeing the people who can't seem to remember what we're doing…" He stood sheathing Rindon and walked towards the chambers where yet another epic battle of words was being waged, over supply lines.

"After a shower Pete, you could use one you are pretty rank." He quirked an eyebrow at the laughing younger girl, he stopped and turned to her, his look causing her to "brother sensor" that all sisters are born with,

"Oh really?" With that he surged towards her and thus began their game of tag.

**Edmunds POV**

"Peter! Lucy? King Frank's looking for you!" Edmund walked into the clearing where he typically could find Peter letting off some steam from the meetings with the more wordy and argumentative kings that they were forced to sit through. Though he was nowhere to be found, and neither was Lucy, and she was vital in keeping the talking animals from going completely berserk while people were trying to describe for them what they can do. Well at least the little ones, like the many hyper active rodents. Among them the squirrels being the most trouble and the rabbits coming a close second. The things couldn't seem to stay in one place for more than one minute at a time… In fact most of the rabbits and the hares and the squirrels and even some mice had just disappeared from the council room almost fifteen minutes ago. And this was why he was sent to find the High King and the Queen most loved by all of the talking beasts. The he heard it. Giggling? Coming from just beyond the tree line…. He poked his head through the trees and he saw something he never thought he would. The High King of Narnia was being chased… by a horde of small creatures while my youngest sister was laughing so hard she had fallen off the stump she had sat upon.

**Animals POV**

"Pete! Lu!" Every rodent in the glade froze, even the young mouse who was hanging from the High Kings shoulder. King Edmund didn't look happy to have found his siblings rolling around in the grass and the flowers with the cause of his newest headache.

"What are you doing here… and why are you covered in flowers?" The High King looked at Queen Lucy, and she dissolved into giggles on the ground. Then the sound of wings filled the air around them.

"The High King looks pleased that he doesn't have to answer King Edmund's question, doesn't he?" Nods were given all around, and agreement sounded from all around. Until Queen Lucy clapped her hands together and sent them scurrying away from the center of the clearing. All beings present turned their attention skyward as Fledge descended from the sky, a slight lather on his flanks becoming apparent as he touched down. And the moment he did, he became a jungle gym for the youngest of them, and many of the older ones as well.

"Did you find them?"

"Are Aslan's new heroes here?"

"How many are there?"

"Do they have cool names?"

Lucy hid her smile behind a hand as she watched one of the most regal beings in Narnia being covered by small animals and pelted with more questions than could be answered in one breath. Finally, she took pity on the poor beast and brought her hands together in a firm clap.

"Alright, that's enough, leave the poor horse alone, go on, back to your homes now. The High King and King Edmund needs to speak with Fledge. You will find out everything in good time."

_**And slowly but surely all of the small talking beasts left to their homes, burrows, and the occasional simple hole in the ground. Lucy sent a dryad to bring back water and several lumps of sugar for tired beast. Once the dryad returned and placed the bowl of water before the winged horse, the three royals waited for Fledge to be refreshed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Father of Winged Horses, was able to speak. His ancient horsey brown eyes turned to them, taking in their worried faces.**_

**Fledges POV**

"Your majesties, we found them. But they are in danger; the Witch is beginning to make her move." The two Kings looked at each other, considering everything this might mean to the plans that were being discussed and the ones that would need to be created now that they were here.

"How many of them?"

"Four, your majesties, two girls, two boys, and only two of them are siblings. They seem to have known each other for a long time." The kings exchanged glances, hmm, those boys seemed to be able to do the same thing the kings could do when it came to reading each other…then moved to discuss the changes in plans that would need to be made. While they discussed things between themselves, I bowed my head a little in thanks to the departing dryad, then again lower to the Queen. Oh, she has sugar. She slipped the small round lump to me as she watched the kings speaking to each other.

"What are their names Fledge?" I looked at the Queen. She wasn't even really looking at me, but thinking about something. What I couldn't tell was what she was trying to find out.

"The boys are Timothy and Jeremy. Timothy seems to be a man of few words, and very capable. Jeremy seems to jump in without much thinking. He was actually the first to agree to come." I looked over at the kings; they seemed to be wrapping up.

"The girls seem to be as different as night and day. Tabatha is going to the hardest one to bring around and the last one-"

"Fledge!"

"Yes my King?" I was disappointed to feel Queen Lucy move away from me so King Edmund could come close enough to talk.

"How fast can you get them back here?" A worried look past between the Kings, they had seen the dark mist spreading over the land, and animals, Talking and non, had been showing up from the woods with reports of creatures who were moving in the dark, and snow had begun to fall in the northern most parts of Narnia, the Lion and Pattertwig had brought back reports of it. Everyone was becoming edgy, and it was becoming more and more evident in the planning sessions as tempers boiled over and typically rational men and women were reduced to shouting names at each other like little children.

"They are walking right now; meaning it may take upwards of a week, my King." The kings looked disappointed at that figure. They couldn't begin to think through all their plans properly if they didn't know what the newcomers were capable of. Edmund's look grew pensive as Aslan's last warning rang again in the ears of the younger king…

_Edmund had been lying in bed the day before Aslan left them, and he could not seem to sleep. His mind would not stop going over the disturbing news he that had reached his ears. The day Aslan had called for the first Council of War; memories had sprung unbidden to his mind, ones he had tried to learn from, and then bury as deep as possible in the darkest recesses of his mind. The raven haired king sighed and threw off the covers, ruffling his hair as he contemplated what or__** who **__might be coming to fight them._

"_Majesty, Are you well?" He turned to see Selvis, the fox that he had gotten turned to stone during his first visit, during his dark days. The fox had taken it upon himself during its life in Narnia to watch over the Just King, and had kept that mission even here in Aslan's Country._

"_Can't sleep ole chap, go on I'll be about." The kindly fox nodded, understanding what was haunting his King. He approached Edmund slowly on the _

"_The gardens are soothing this time of night. Good for relaxing." He nodded his thanks and climbed over the balcony. Dropping to the ground, he dusted off his hands and smiled upwards as he saw his sword and a belt on the ground waiting for him. He really could count on the fox, even after what had happened._

_Fifteen minutes of wandering aimlessly through the flowers and the trees and his head was still clouded. There was no way he could figure this out on his own, and there was no one he felt could talk to about what was going through his mind. Finding an open space, he drew his sword and began to run through his exercises, hoping to clear his mind. Soon he wasn't just swinging his blade around to try and make himself tired, he was reliving his worst nightmare. A voice in his head and he swung, wildly. Again, from behind, again just beyond his reach; mocking, taunting, self-assured and cocky. He fell to his knees his sword supporting his head as the sweat dripped from his brow._

"_You can't even protect yourself from your nightmares Edmund..." A soft beguiling voice filled his mind, the wind caressing him as he heard;_

"_How do you plan to protect your supposed "paradise" hmm?" the voice scoffed. Rage surged through him as he jumped to his feet, his eyes showing him an enemy that wasn't there. Thirty minutes later, the nightmare was still well, just beyond even his most frantic strokes. His only success was that he managed to exhaust himself. He fell to the ground, his sword falling noiselessly to the ground beside him. His breath came in ragged gasps, the mocking laughter still sounded in his ears; he tried to stand again, to take up his sword to face his demon once again, coming face to face with a familiar visage._

"_Son of Adam, are you done fighting what you cannot destroy?" _

_Edmund felt his will to fight diminish, his sword pointing to the dirt. Silence reigned in the gardens, not even the crickets and the night birds dared to interrupt the two figures. He raised his sword, his haunted reflection staring at back him from within the blade. Then the reflection changed… it was __**her**__ face staring back at him, mocking him, and then it was gone, swept away by the warm breath of the lion before him. In one swift moment he sheathed his sword and removed it, sheathe and all, from his person. Kneeling, he placed his sword before the King from Beyond the Sea. Tears mingled with sweat as he remembered who had saved him, and the sacrifice made to give him his second chance._

"_I'm done Aslan." With those choked words, he felt as though the weight of worry and self-loathing fall away. It was replaced with a sense of peace, even as he felt Aslan's heavy paw rest on his shoulder._

"_Then raise, King Edmund the Just." Edmund stood, accepting his sword from Aslan. "Though Edmund, I have another reason for seeking you out tonight." Ed felt his head cock to the side, wondering what Aslan would require of him._

"_When you have confirmation of the Coming Heroes being on their way here…" Ed smiled a little, whoever was coming had many tall expectations to live up to. "You must let them come at their own pace. If Their guide suggests a way to make them come faster, only offer weapons and tunics for protection. There are certain tests They must pass before coming here." _

"_But Aslan, couldn't they have the tests here?" He motioned around them, where already the evidence of war was springing up around them._

"_They will be tested here. Many times over, just as you were. But some must be done before they feel safe." The kingly lion's eyes grew grave. "Ones test will be much like yours, Edmund. And much hinges on hers, and one other, decision." Edmund nodded, swallowing a little as the weight of Aslans words hit him._

"_But, all of that on its own time; the time will come when all the worries will be more to forefront. For now, rest Edmund" Aslan turned to pad away into the night, Edmund called out;_

"_Aslan, everything's going to turn out all right in the end, won't it?" _

**NoMans POV**

"Ed, Ed, Edmund!" Ed was jerked out of his memories by Peters hand on his shoulder. Peter's concerned gaze fell on his younger brother. "Did you hear Fledge's plan?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm sorry Fledge, no I did not. What was that again?" Fledge nodded to the king and spoke again.

"I simply suggested to your Majesties that I take some of my offspring or some of the griffins, we would have them here in less than two days."

"It seems to be a good plan, we would-"

"No." He looked up to the confusion of the others surrounding him. "Send supplies, weapons, food, clothing, tents, but don't fly them here." He glanced around at the others and sighed. "Just trust me, please. Aslan and I talked of this before he left. This is how it must be done." Peter looked over at Lucy, almost ready to override his brother and demand that Fledge gather the fastest flyers in all of Narnia to hurry everything along, but the look in his little sisters eye reminded him of all the times he had not listened to the word of Aslan in the past, had not waited on his timing, and all of the misery his hastiness had caused. He swallowed his anxiousness and nodded.

"Very well," Peter shifted into King Mode, his voice deepening as he did so.

"Fledge, gather as many supplies as you can swiftly carry, Lucy, you help him in gathering weapons." He smiled a little at his baby sister. "I believe your intuition will be needed." Lucy nodded and curtsied to her elder brother before climbing up onto the winged horses back, much more comfortable there than River ever would be. Both kings took several steps back to give the majestic horse room to spread his wings. As the sound of his feathers beating the air faded from the glen, Peter looked at Edmund, and grimaced. "Now I have to tell everyone about this…" Peter's shoulders slumped a little as he headed for the headache to come.

"Peter!" The golden headed king turned to the younger man, Edmund smiled a little.

"Thanks." Peter shrugged, tugging at his tunic as he did.

"I've learned my lesson about listening and waiting Ed. Now to the Headache room…"

"Pete?"

"Yes Ed."

"Take a shower." Peter groaned as he remembered what his intentions had been before they had been interrupted by Fledge's appearance.

"Right…" Edmund smiled a little as he watched his bother trudge off, more than likely walking so slowly to put off the inevitable avalanche of grief he was going to be getting over his decision to not hasten on the journey of the promised help. Ed chuckled as he headed off to prepare with some of the kings he knew to be level headed about helping keeping that down, Aslan's answer to his child-like query from that night echoing in his head.

_Edmund felt his head hit the soft firmness of his bed back in the castle. So that is what Eustace had been trying to describe about being blown by Aslan. He smiled and drew the blankets around his now exhausted body, finally able to sleep as Aslan's words echoed in the room around him._

"_I haven't failed you yet, Son of Adam, I will not start now."_

_**Just got back from watching Chronicles of Narnia; Voyage of the Dawn Treader…. It was amazing! Not gonna spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it… but Whohoo! That was cool **__** Sure they took some liberties and combined something's that I wasn't expecting… but all in all… :D AND my mist idea wasn't as farfetched as it felt when I was writing it. That makes me feel a little better. So what did you guys think of Edmund? In character? Way out? :D Anyway, read, review, critique, shout out about the movie. I don't care. Thanks, **_

_**-Bookity**_

_**PS, ok those who alerted this got two alerts, sorry. I was doing my after posting review on quality and saw a screw up that was just dumb... Sorry!  
**_

_***Tim-o-thee-us- Nick name of a friend of mine named Timothy… He hated that **_

_**Selvis- friend from a txt RPG site. The name fit. :)  
**_


End file.
